Rock Climbing IP
The Rock Climbing IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Northern California Council. = Activities = Complete eight activities, including the three that are starred. ### *Learn basic foot and handholds. Demonstrate your ability to use these holds in a climb. Be able to explain how the climbing difficulty rating system works. ### *Learn the fundamentals of climbing equipment use. Demonstrate how to tie a figure eight knot and the proper way to wear a harness. Belaying is a necessary safety skill. The person belaying is responsible for the safety of other climbers. Demonstrate proper belaying techniques. ### *Climbing is a safe sport when proper safety precautions are observed. However, there is an inherent danger in the sport of Rock Climbing and climbing safety is essential for all rock climbers. Standard safety commands are used in the sport in order to minimize miscommunication between climbers. Learn and practice proper climbing communication. Learn and perform the 4 checkpoints to ensure safety prior to each climb. Learn and demonstrate proper warm-up techniques to avoid common climbing injuries. ### Climbing requires the use of special equipment. Learn about and be able to describe the different styles and uses of three of the following types of climbing equipment: ###### Belay devices ###### Harnesses ###### Ropes ###### Climbing shoes ### There are several different types of climbing. Chose one of the following and learn and demonstrate four helpful techniques to aid your climbing when: ###### Crack climbing ###### Face climbing ###### Slab climbing ### Learn about two different careers in climbing. Share what you have learned with your troop or other members of your climbing group. How would you get a job in these careers? Talk to someone who has a career in climbing. Find out the educational requirements, advantages and disadvantages of their career, and why they chose climbing as a career. ### Outdoor climbing can adversely impact the environment. Find out about some of the environmental impacts of climbing on the rocks and the impacts on approach trails to climbing areas. What efforts are being made by climbers and groups such as the Access Fund to control any negative impacts. If possible, participate in a project to aid in minimizing the environmental impacts on a climbing area. ### Share the climbing experience with your troop, friends, or your family. Invite them to watch you climb and demonstrate your climbing skills or get them to climb with you. OR, Share your feelings about your climbing experience by writing a poem or a story, drawing a picture, preparing a photo collage, etc., and sharing it with your troop or climbing group. ### Identify local outdoor climbing areas. What are the requirements for using these areas? Are there any organizations that offer group climbs in these areas? ### Try climbing outdoors!! Practice the skills you learned indoors and learn some new skills out on the real rock. Try rappelling. Learn how to read a route map. ### Learn about women in climbing. Name three of the best women climbers. What are their favorite types of climbing? How long have they been climbing? Share what you learned with your troop or climbing group. ### Learn and report on the main methods of climbing. What is aid climbing versus free climbing? What is the difference between traditional climbing and sport climbing? What does lead climbing mean versus top roping? ### Learn and report on the history of climbing. When did climbing in Yosemite become popular? How long have climbers been climbing in the United States? What are some of the major climbing areas around the world? What countries have had a large number of people contribute to climbing? = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects Basics of Rock Climbing IP Rocks and Ropes IP = External Links = Girl Scouts of Santa Clara County Older Girl IPPs Rock Climbing Interest Project